


Torrid Tuesday #1

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Torrid Tuesdays [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Torrid Tuesday #1. Prompt was:<br/>Welcome back from your vacation/deployment/coma!</p><p>I picked B: deployment.</p><p>PWP. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrid Tuesday #1

Danny had dried his hands and opened the door to the bathroom, ready to return to his desk to try and get through the rest of this day. That would make it one day closer to…

All thoughts flew from his head when he saw STEVE waiting in the hallway. He was leaning causally against the opposite wall, his green camouflage hat at a jaunty, entirely non-regulation angle.

“Oh. My. God,” was all Danny could think to say.

“Hey,” Steve said, drawing the word out. “Miss me?”

“Oh my God,” Danny repeated, reaching out and forcibly dragging Steve inside the bathroom. “What are you doing here?” Danny asked, touching his chest and arms and face to make sure he was real.

“I work here, last I checked,” Steve laughed before leaning down to cover Danny’s gapping mouth with his. The kiss held all the pent up emotion and need and love that had been kept at bay for the past two weeks.

“You weren’t due back for two more days,” Danny said, scrambling at Steve’s buttons. They had to come undone. They were buttons. But his fingers were shaking so hard, he couldn’t make them work. “Get naked. Now.”

“We’re in the office bathroom,” Steve laughed, kissing Danny again.

“I don’t care. I want you. I want you right now. Get naked or we’re going to figure out how to fuck fully clothed.”

“What is this language?” Steve asked, pulling his outside shirt up over his head. His green tee quickly followed as Danny shed his clothes with equal alacrity.

“That’s what happens when your husband up and leaves you for two weeks. All you can think about is him getting home so you can have your way with his body,” Danny told him, pressing their naked bodies tight together. Steve was up against the bathroom door, crouching enough that Danny could kiss him with breaking his neck or his toes. “How did you get off reserves early?”

“I pulled the honeymoon card,” Steve said, reaching down for two handfuls of Danny’s luscious ass. “My C.O. said my head seemed to elsewhere and maybe calling me up for training after being married only six weeks was not in my best interest or the best interest of the U.S. Navy.”

“Are you in trouble?” Danny asked between kisses. He couldn’t get enough of Steve’s taste, his mouth, him.

“Nope. I got it all done. I’m in the clear,” Steve assured him, using his height to his advantage. He lifted Danny enough to prop him on the counter, Danny not protesting as he normally would at being manhandled. Even if he were going to protest, Steve’s kissing bites down Danny’s body would have stopped the words. The swipe of Steve’s hot tongue over the tip of Danny’s erection completely short circuited his brain.

“Oh God,” Danny said, trying to bury his fingers in Steve’s hair. But it was too short. He could only hold tight as Steve engulfed him, his mouth heaven, Danny’s body quivering. “Don’t want to come this way.”

“Mmm…” Steve hummed around him, looking up at Danny through his ridiculous eyelashes. “How do you want to come?”

“With your hard cock up my ass, where it belongs,” Danny demanded.

“I hope you don’t use this language around Gracie,” Steve laughed, licking Danny’s erection again and sucking on it just enough to keep his attention. As if there was any chance Danny could think of anything other than Steve.

“Shut up. Please in the name of all that is holy tell me you have lube in one of your multitudinal pockets.”

“Multitudinal?” Steve repeated, laughing as he reached over for his discarded uniform pants.

“Hurry up. Hurry up,” Danny protested, one hand wrapped tight around his erection. The sight of Steve naked and hard was almost enough to have him coming without further assistance.

“So impatient,” Steve teased, coating his hand then his erection with plenty of lube. “You going to stay there?”

Danny shook his head, his body quivering as he slid off the counter to turn and face the mirror. He leaned his elbows on the cabinet glad that there was enough space for him to lean on it without having to use the sink for support. He liked that the position let him see Steve as Steve studied him. It pleased him to note that Steve hadn’t lost weight while he’d been gone. He looked fit and healthy and delicious.

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked as he kissed down Danny’s spine, a single finger slipping inside Danny’s body. As much as they wanted this, care needed to be taken after two weeks apart.

“How beautiful you are. How much I missed you,” Danny admitted, backing up in search of more. “Don’t be so delicate. I’m fine. I need you.”

“I won’t hurt you,” Steve said, adding a second finger and making Danny moan.

“Please,” Danny protested, raising up on his toes as though that would get him what he wanted that much sooner.

“I’m coming,” Steve assured him, removing his fingers and lining up his weeping erection. He moaned in pure bliss as he entered Danny’s body, the heat only adding to his need. “Oh yes.”

“Don’t just stand there,” Danny said, shifting his hips in an effort to get Steve to move. “I need you.”

“I know what you need,” Steve promised, reaching below Danny’s body to grasp his erection. Their eyes met in the mirror, both of them breathless and dry-mouthed. There was something intensely intimate about watching their love-making in the mirror, an experience they had never before had. They had made love in a lot of places but never in front of a mirror.

“We’re doing this again,” Danny said giving voice to what they were both thinking.

“Not here. At home,” Steve said, his hips settling into familiar, staccato movements. Danny didn’t try to keep up, relaxing into Steve’s motions and feeling all of it.

“Yeah. At home,” Danny agreed finally, wondering if either of them knew what it was they were discussing. “Why didn’t you call? I’d have come get you.”

“We’d be doing this in the car. At the base,” Steve reminded him, biting his back before licking over the sting of it.

“Oh right,” Danny said, reaching back to rest his hand on Steve’s arm.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” Steve promised, stroking Danny even more firmly.

“Uhn…” Danny said, the sensations building in the base of his spine. He was almost there and knew Steve was as well. When Steve thrust hard one…two…three more times, it was all over for them both. Danny’s body turned into jello as Steve lay over him. They were panting in synch, their hearts beating loud enough for all of Oahu to hear.

“I missed you,” Steve finally managed to whisper into Danny’s ear.

“I would have never guessed,” Danny said, sighing when Steve slipped free of his body. He slowly straightened, supported by Steve standing behind him. “Well. That’s…disgusting,” he said when he saw the mess they’d made of the bathroom counter.

Steve shrugged, turning Danny around to kiss him. “Let’s clean up then I’ll let you take me to dinner.”

“You’ll _let_ me?” Danny said in supposed indignation. “You’ll let me.”

“Yep,” Steve said with a disarming smile, one that always worked on Danny. And this time was no different.

“I’m never going to be able to look Kono and Chin in the eye again,” Danny said as they tidied themselves and the bathroom.

“I sent them home when I got here,” Steve assured him. “They were out of their offices as soon as they spotted me.”

“Good,” Danny said, reaching up for another kiss before they got dressed. “Welcome home, sailor.”

“Good to be back,” Steve said with a smile and another kiss, a reminder why it had been so hard for him to leave in the first place.


End file.
